Hogwarts Rejection Letters
by I Escaped the Loop
Summary: The Wizarding World was expecting the great Harry Potter to arrive at Hogwarts when he turns eleven years old. However, due to some rather big miscalculations on Dumbledore's part Harry isn't going to show up at Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1: SCP Foundation

_Greetings Professor McGonagall_

 _I am, not really, sorry to inform you that SCP 049-3 is not going to attend your school for numerous reasons._

 _The first, and most important, reason is that we are far from done with testing his bizarre ability to somehow be immune to the lethal touch of 049. Until we have reached some kind of result we are not letting him out of our sight, he could potentially be the key to some kind of cure/vaccine for the condition that 049 inflicts upon his victims._

 _The second reason is that your school is quite infamous outside Europe as one of the worst schools in the world due to you never keeping up with current discoveries and advances. Why in all the nine circles of hell would we send him to a school where you don't even teach something as basic and trivial as math when he got all the tutoring he could possibly need here? Some of the best scientists in the world are working here full-time and takes time out of their schedules to teach the kid all the things that he would need to know; from math, physics and chemistry to religion, history and politics. And we were in for quite a shock when it turned out that 40% of our staff was magicals and as such they have offered to teach the boy on that front. He is currently up to what would be the equivalent of your Second Year education._

 _The third reason is that 049 is not keen on being separated from his "pupil" as he refer to 049-3 as and the last time anyone tried to separate them for a longer period of time, that being 30 minutes, 049 went on a rampage while desperately trying to get the boy back to him and killed 10 members of staff until he was reunited with 049-3. I am pretty sure that you could imagine what would happen if the two were to be separated for several months. And that is not even counting in the other SCPs. 049-3 has a weird quirk of being able to socialize with some of the more deadly and violent SCPs without seemingly being in any danger as his presence seems to calm them down, thanks to his efforts we have now gotten a complete interview with SCP 682 that didn't consist of growling and roaring for the first time. I highly doubt any of them would react well if he went away, even for a limited time._

 _Also, the sick fuck who had the bright idea to place a child who just lost his parents with a convicted pedophile is going to die. It was pure luck that prevented SCP 049-3 from going the same fate as the other children that fat pig had molested and raped over the years. And our wizarding-staff discovered the presence of bloodwards tied to the child around the house when he rescued him from that hell, judging by their condition (or lack thereof) they have been there from the very moment that he was left at the mercy of those animals. These wards may give him protection against outside threats but there are no such protection against threats that comes from inside the house, it is also illegal to place these types of wards and will get you sent to Azcaban no matter what kind of dumb excuse you can wring up. Other wards that were discovered included a mail-diverting-ward that prevents any mail other than the one the caster decides is acceptable from reaching the target as well as a ward that would have prevented people from removing the child from the home if they noticed the abuse coupled with several alarm-wards that would alert the caster if such a thing occured. All of these wards were tied to one Albus Dumbledore and he will be exterminated on sight._

 _So as you can read, it would be the best for everyone if the kid stayed here. And if you try to pull anything to try and get him there anyway, there a very large and extremely angry hard-to-destroy reptile that will be waiting for you._

 _Dr (data expunged) - SCP Foundation_

Aftermath

When the staff of Hogwarts read the letter, many of them lost their lunch at the paragraph that depicted Harry's alternate fate and then promptly turned their disgust and hatred towards Dumbledore. Even Severus couldn't cling on to his hatred for James Potter when he realized what could have happened to Lily's son. As Dumbledore was beaten and cursed within the inch of his life, he was unable to stop the Head of Houses from exposing Dumbledore's deed to the world.

The outcry when it leaked out that the Boy-Who-Lived was currently a test-subject for a twisted organization was humongous, Dumbledore was being put underneath the microscope when it got out that he had left Harry bloody Potter on the doorstep of someone who practically gave him to the Foundation. A lot of other dirty dealings were uncovered, including the cover-up of Sirius' innocence and the fact that Albus had not only taken hold of Harry's vaults while posing as his magical guardian in order to fund the Order but also wrote up a marrige-contract without Harry's knowledge or consent. It took a lot of favors from Dumbledore to keep Molly Weasley out of Azkaban due to line-theft.

He lost a good portion of his supporters and only the Order of Phoenix remained completely on his side, even then the Order were split in two factions and constant arguments over Dumbledore's authority and competence were common. In a desperate attempt to get everything back on track he tried to send Snape and a few aurors he had in his pocket to bring the boy back to where he belonged. All of them vanished and nobody knew what happened to them until a letter arrived from Snape a week later. He said that he resigned as the potions-professor because of him finding a better job where he wouldn't have to deal with dunderheads all day long, he also confirmed that the people that went with him had either left the country or had been turned into test-subjects.

A few days later, SCP Foundation personal was sent into the ministry in order to retrieve the Veil of Death by orders of the Queen. Dumbledore managed to stun one of them and used polyjuice in order to infiltrate the facility and then use Fawkes go get himself out once he had found Harry. He just didn't count on the fact that the Foundation had developed gear that could instantly render a polyjuice-disguise unusable, or that Fawkes had abandoned him a long time ago and was looking for the perfect moment to stick it to him. Dumbledore found himself in quite the situation when his disguise suddenly stopped working in the middle of SCP Foundation HQ, Dumbledore then tried to grab Harry when he spotted him together with SCP 049 as they were heading for another experiment and met his end at the end of the Plague Doctor's lethal touch. When being offered the corpse, the Doctor refused stating that the old man was too far gone for his "cure" to be effective. Instead the body was cremated and the ashes was sent back to England together with a warning stating that the same fate would happen to anyone who tried to retrieve the boy.

When Fudge ignored the warning and sent nearly the entire auror-force to storm the facility and take back Harry Potter no matter the cost, the Foundation responded by temporarly letting some of the SCPs out of their cells to combat them with Harry ensuring that the SCPs would return to their cells afterwards. The battle was so one-sided it wasn't even funny, the few sensible aurors left the battlefield as soon as the first wave dropped like flies. The aurors were forced to retreat and it took Fudge nearly all of his resources to bribe enough people to let him stay in office. However, he and his accomplice Umbridge still tried to retrieve Harry and sent hitwizards in secret to try and kidnap the boy. The result was 682 rampaging around magical London and Fudge being literally chased out of the Ministry, the new Minster of Magic Ammelia Bones put the case Harry Potter to rest in order to avoid any more blood-shed. She stated that if these people could send the entire auror-force packing with little to no effort, then they clearly had nothing to fear from the Death Eaters.

A few days later, Voldemort's reign of terror ended when he was all of a sudden pulled into a black hole courtesy of SCP 106 and was later found torn to pieces together with pretty much all of his inner circle. The rest of the death-eaters were quickly rounded up and put to justice, with an actually competent Minister at the helm nobody was getting away scot-free this time.

As for Harry, he continued to live in the SCP Foundation-facility and even got himself a friend in the form of the daughter of one of the scientists. Even though she was a little too obsessed with books for his liking, Hermione was still a bright girl who suffered from big problems with social interactions due to being the targets of bullies for being a bookworm. Harry had taken the rather timid girl under his wing and showed her around the facility, effectively getting the point across to the more dangerous SCPs that she was under his protection. She quickly became attached to the old A.I. and was the only person other than Harry who could get it to hold a conversation for more than 5 minutes without interruptions or insults. Harry had also discovered that he was starting to gain some of the signature abilities of 049, including his killing touch which would be mistaken for the power of love in another timeline. He also soon began to exhibit the ability to mentally control his own version of SCP 049-2 called SCP 049-4, they were different from the ones created by his mentor as the body would turn completely black and their eyes would turn milky white when Harry activated his ability. They showed more fluid movements and had immense strength far beyond what their rather thin frames would suggest.

Luckily Harry has still not developed the same borderline maniacal mindset as SCP 049, but who know what might happen in the future...

 **Hello everybody and welcome to my edition to the semi-popular line of Hogwarts Rejection Letters-fanfictions!**

 **I have always found these letters to be an interesting premise for a Fanfiction and as such I off course wanted to do my own spin on this troupe as well. A bit of a forewarning is that each letter is going to have its own structure, particularly in the aftermath-segment. This is just a test and the following chapter is going to look different in its style and tone, just to challenge myself a touch.**

 **For those that do not know what this chapter is crossing over with, it is a popular spinoff in the Creepypasta-universe (one of the few that actually holds up really well) that is known as the SCP Foundation. The basic premise is that the Foundation collects various anomalies and contains them in their facilities, more than often these anomalies are extremely dangerous and are mainly contained for the safety of the human race. Each anomaly is codenamed SCP and a number as well as a code-word of sorts, for example the SCP in this chapter who happens to be a fan-favorite is known as the Plague Doctor. If you want to know more about the SCP Foundation, they have their own website where all the SCPs are listed in numerical order and there are plenty of Youtube-videos that goes into a bit more depth about the different SCPs (TatsTopsVideos makes the best SCP-videos in my opinion) and even a free indie horror-game known as SCP: Containment Breach.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed your read and that you will continue to follow this series as I have several other crossovers in store, just keep in mind that I can only make good crossovers with shows/books/games etc. that I have actually watched/read/played. So just be aware that you might not get to see your suggestions become a letter at all because of my lack of experience with the franchise in question. Apologies in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rusty Lake

_Greetings_

 _As I hold the title of both magical and muggle guardian of Harry Vandermeer (formerly Harry Potter), I am going to send you this document in his stead. I swear by my magic that everything that I am writing here has been observed and been given consent by the minor in question and that I am writing in his best interests._

 _With this in mind I have to reject your invitation on the following grounds:_

 _\- There is absolutely no reason why he should have to go all the way to England to get his magical education when there are perfectly capable tutors here._

 _\- Harry has been rescued from an abusive home and spending almost half of the year in another country where he is far away from anything familiar and nobody understands his language is not going to help him recover._

 _\- Your school is less than impressive and from the research that I have collected will not be able to supply Harry with the education that he needs. The fact that you don't teach anything even remotely science-related, let alone something as basic as English or Math is a big deterrent and the classes you have available have a lot of questionable decisions involved. Who in their right mind would assign students books that were written almost 300 years ago? Not to mention having a ghost as a teacher when all he does is making students fall asleep or allowing teachers to get by with blatant favoritism towards the house they are the head of. And don't even try and deny the facts stated, I have contacted several graduates within varying age-ranges and they are all backing me._

 _\- The constant prejudices and bullying that are running rampant throughout your school is going to worsen Harry's condition, not to mention that this cannot be healthy for any child to have to go through. Your school-system has essentially created a caste-system where some character-traits are valued more than others. This has changed what may have once been innocent school-boy rivalry into borderline racism. It is really no wonder why so many joined Voldemort during the war, your very own society didn't give them any other option._

 _All in all, your society is a mess and I would never want to raise any child in that kind of environment. Maybe one day I might be able to show Harry his legacy without the feeling of shame for how far you have fallen, but given your tendency for disliking change I fear that it will not be happening any time soon._

 _Have an otherwise nice day_

 _Dale Vandermeer_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

8 Years Later

May had always been one of his favorite months, not just because the rising temperatures reminded him of the fact that the dunderheads that inhabited Hogwarts would be gone in a few weeks but also for the abundance of greenery that made it easier to get fresh ingredients.

So what was the dour potionsmaster doing at this wonderful time of year?

Making his way across the English Channel without a truly clear objective.

Now granted, any excuse to get away from England in its current state of disrepair was very welcomed.

When Harry Potter never showed up at Hogwarts 8 years ago it led to the biggest scandal in the history of the Brittish Wizarding World.

Dumbledore had taken the biggest hit, having been stripped of all of his titles and lost a lot of respect from his fellow wizards. As a side-effect, a lot of his followers (both current and former) were met with a lot of suspicion and distrust. The Weasley-family was now in even bigger trouble than they was previously, if that was even possible. Molly had always been one of Dumbledore's most vocal supporters and her aggressive behavior was making her entire family look bad. The majority of her children were now distancing themselves from her and Arthur was seriously considering divorce.

The war had been pure hell; the public's overall morale was at the very bottom, nobody put up any form of real resistance and the only reason why Voldemort wasn't ruling the wizarding world right now was because of the bravery of Neville Longbottom who managed to lead a group of students to stand up against the cruelty. Dumbledore hadn't lifted a finger to help the boy; he had been too busy by trying to locate the lost Boy-Who-Lived. A lot of the Order's funding and resources had gone to just that and after 5 years had passed, many members had started to wonder if Dumbledore had lost his grip on reality.

But that was neither here nor there.

Snape liked to consider himself a man that was hard to surprise, life had thrown him through all kinds of scenarios and he had gone through the later stages of his life thoroughly convinced that nothing could surprise him anymore.

However he had been proven wrong when he had received a letter from the boy, now young man, once known as Harry Potter who invited him to his home in the Netherlands where he had been supposedly raised far away from the prying eyes of the Brittish Wizarding World.

And in Snape's personal opinion, thank the lord for that.

In a land and a culture far away from the toxic society that had spawned so many people that he hated, the chances of the boy turning out like his father was significantly lower. The boy apparently wanted to know more about his mother, which suited Snape just fine.

Suddenly the boat whistled, signifying the arrival in Amsterdam. Snape sighed as he draped his robes tighter around himself as the cold sea-breeze blew past him. He had a feeling that this journey was going to be an interesting one...

Finding the house turned out to be a bit of a journey in and of itself; it was very remote and far away from a city of any kind.

The locals had been very apprehensive when asked, the house was apparently considered to be cursed. Supposedly the family that had once lived there had all perished in a long line of misfortunes and tragedies and the house itself was believed to be haunted by the spirits of the distraught family-members.

However with a bit of skillful persuasion, and a little legimency, he was able to get the general vicinity as well as a description. Considering that it was a large two-story house that was located next to a well-known lake it was surprisingly hard to find.

Thankfully an elderly man dressed entirely in black offered to show him the way; apparently he lived not far away. Snape was lead through a dense forest that had a thick layer of fog covering the entire area in relative silence, something that Snape was secretly grateful for. He had never been one for small talk.

When they came out through the ocean of trees, Severus immediately spotted the house that he had been searching for. It was a very large white house, though it was not quite mansion-level and it looked to have been constructed somewhere around the early 18-hundreds. The house had a large tower on the west wing and the scene looked almost picturesque with its large garden and bountiful fruit-trees.

Despite that, Snape couldn't shake off his feelings of tension and unease. There was something about the image that was presented to him that put him on edge as instincts fine-tuned by two wizarding wars began to activate alarm-bells in the back of his head.

Nonetheless he was lead through the gate and into the backyard where he saw his reason for travelling all this way tending to some flowers in a manner that made his heart ache.

So much like Lily…

It took him a few minutes before he realized that the flowers that the young man was attending to belonged to several graves that Snape suspected belonged to the family that he had heard plenty of stories about upon his arrival in the country. It made the tranquil scene ever so slightly morbid.

Upon hearing the sounds of their footsteps, the young man stood up and walked over to them as he removed his gloves.

"Greetings Mr. Snape, it is nice to finally meet you."

Harry reached out his hand and Snape shook it, slightly startled by the emerald-like shine in the boy's eyes that reminded him of the woman that he once loved.

"It is nice to meet you as well, though I have to say that finding this place is a chore and a half."

Harry chuckled, clearly finding amusement in his troubles.

"I know, it is deliberately designed that way. The family that once lived here were persecuted for their superstitious beliefs and they made the house as well as the property that surrounded it unplottable for the sake of their own safety. That is why I decided to send my grandfather to guide you here."

Snape moved his gaze over to the old man who gave him a gentle smile, it did explain his very convinient placement in his time of need. It was something that had bothered him for a while and it was sort of relieving to have it confirmed that he had been there purposefully. Yet there was something about the old man that reminded him of Remus Lupin, that there was more to the old man than what the eyes alone could see.

Harry gestured to a table with several chairs that was located under one of the large trees.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable, I will go and prepare the tea and some bread."

He then looked at his grandfather.

"Please tell my father that I want him to join us, he has obviously forgotten that he is not supposed to take his work home with him."

The old man chuckled as both of them went back inside the house, leaving Snape alone with his thoughts and the sound of food being prepared coming from the open door to the kitchen.

Snape reached into his bag and pulled out a still photo of Lily, silently wondering if she was watching him right now. Memories from ages past washed over him like flowing water and he sorrowfully reminished about so many times that he had wished that he would have taken a different route, made a different decision.

The sound of footsteps approaching him snapped him out of his trance and Snape looked up to see a man in his late fourties walking over to him. His suit portrayed a man of some kind of authority and his eyes had a haunted and tired look to them that Snape had seen far too often after the wars. The man sat down on the opposite side of the table and the two men shook hands.

"Good afternoon, my name is Dale Vandermeer. I am Harry's guardian."

So this was the man that sent the wizarding world into hysteria by adopting Harry Potter. Dumbledore had been kicked out of Holland and banned from ever returning when he had tried to find the man and subsequently the boy that he had adopted.

"Greetings, I must say that you created a bit of a mess back home in England. Not that I blame you, I have wanted to escape that place for ages."

Dale chuckled deep within his throat, yet when the man opened his eyes there was a hard look in them.

"As far I am concerned, they deserve everything they got. They tried to shove their responsibilities on an orphan who would have been completely clueless to the magical world and the fate that was awaiting him if I hadn't taken him under my protection."

Snape shrunk back, a bit taken back at the predatory tone in the man's voice. But then again, he did understand why. He would have reacted that way too if it was his child that was going to be sent up against Voldemort and lead this people of stupidity to safety.

The man shrunk back and his eyes softened as he noticed Snape's discomfort with his pseudo-outburst.

"Apologies, I just feel irritated and tired by the fact that your people can't leave us alone. I had originally planned to raise Harry in my apartment in Rotterdam but I was forced to move to my old family-home in order to protect ourselves. We have been exposed to so many home-invasions, so many kidnapping-attempts and even more threatening messages; some of which came from a certain headmaster that you know all too well."

Snape scoffed, he should have known.

"It doesn't surprise me in the least, he practically went crazy when Harry didn't show up at Hogwarts and his obsession has gone so far that he is currently being contained in the mental ward of Sn:t Mungos."

The man gained a satisfied smirk on his lips and he was about to speak again when the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Harry and the old man who had brought out bread, tea and other local delicassies from the area. The potionsmaster really appreciated the meal, it wasn't much but it would fill his stomach enough for the day.

The meal itself was mainly spent in conversation and Snape couldn't help but to find the young man fascinating. After he had finished up his education, he had managed to land himself an apprenticeship with a local wizard while he was studying alchemy with his grandfather. Hearing the young wizard talk about his exploits was something that Snape didn't seem to get tired of, especially when it came to the large study that Harry was working on. The young man was rearkably tight-lipped about the actual subject but from the way he spoke, Snape could tell that it was something big. Harry had been excited to hear about his mother and he was listening to Snape's stories with a captivated expression, his eyes shimmering with delight. The old man was mainly an observer and only occasionally pitched in when he felt like it, his voice strangely dark and burring.

Snape had prepared a photo-album for the boy with copies of many photos that he still had left of Lily and seeing the boy trace the photos with his finger, as if each touch was bringing him closer to her, made the whle journey worth it in Snape's eyes. As he walked towards the gate to be transported to Rotterdam, he couldn't help but to comment on a feeling that had been nagging him throuhgout his entire visit.

"Before I leave... I musk ask you something, Harry."

The young man stopped midstep and looked back at him with a curious expression.

"I have been followed by this feeling and I can not shake it off. I feel that your grandfather, and this entire area for that matter, is more than what they seem. Can you at least tell me if I am right?"

A strange expression fell over Harry's face and he looked towards the old man.

"What do you think, grandfather? Do you think that we can tell him?"

The old man thought for a moment and then chuckled.

"I do believe so, at least parts of it."

Harry nodded and then turned back to Snape.

"I can not tell you everything, there is still much to be discovered about this place. And even then, some of it are family-secrets that are best left untouched by outsiders. But since you were able to pick up on it, I guess I can tell you at least a few things."

Snape couldn't help but to lean forward, hs interest peaked.

"For one, you are right that there is more to this place than what meets the eye. This house was once the home to two famous wizards who were experimenting with alchemy to try and find enlightenment. I assume that someone in your profession has heard about Aldous and William Vanderboom?"

Snape nodded slowly, slightly in awe that he was standing in front of the home of the most famous wizards and alchemists that had ever come out of the Netherlands.

"In the end, the two brothers did manage to create a drought that they called the Elexir of Life. They believed that it would not only give them eternal life, but also expand their minds and elevate their consciousness to a higher level. However, the elixir wan't complete as it had a big chance to kill the one who drank it. This elixir took the life of not only William but also his nefew James, which caused the now widowed Mary Vanderboom to hide the formula to prevent more bloodshed. This sadly did not stop the tragedies from occuring as it seemed like the brothers' experiments had awoken some kind of curse. One by one the family-members perished until only two remained. The first one as you might have guessed is my father Dale."

Snape looked over at the man who simply shrugged.

"And the second?"

"My great-great-great grandfather Aldous Vanderboom who is standing right next to you."

Snape wasn't afraid to admit that he edged away from the old man who gave him an amused expression.

"How is this possible? He must be over 200 years by now."

"Remember what I said about the elixir that that he and his brother created?"

Snape's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that it worked?"

Harry slowly nodded.

"Only on Aldous though, I wasn't lying when I said that both William and James perished from it. It did come with some additonal perks when it did work though."

Harry looked towards Aldous with chuckled darkly as his head began to morph, his human skin began to fold back as something emerged to take its place. Within a few minutes the wrinkled face of the old man had changed into the feathered head of a crow. Snape reeled back at the unexpected transformation, not knowing how to process what he had just seen. The old crow looked back at him with his unfeeling bird-eyes and he cawed, yet Snape heard the words clearly inside his mind.

 _There is always more to things than what eyes can see, but some things are perhaps not meant to be discovered._

Snape abscentmindedly nodded, thinking about the disaster that would happen if the british wizarding society were to get their hands on the formula. Before he exited the gate, Snape couldn't help but to look back at Harry and ask one last question.

"Have you taken the elixir, Harry?"

The youth smiled and softly shook his head.

"Grandfather Aldous wants to perfect the formula and make sure that it works perfectly first."

Snape nodded and walked out of the gate, barely hearing Harry's invitation to come back. Off course he would return, he just needed to finish up a couple of things back in England first.

As he was led past the lake he looked out towards the large white manor that was located in the middle of it and despite the foggy wheather and the distance he was able to perfectly see a man with an owl's head standing by the stairs, observing him. He and the unusual man locked eyes, which was again a borderline impossible task somehow made doable by the strange atmosphere that surrounded the area, and he felt a small legimency-probe that only carried a simple message.

 _The past is never dead, it is not even past._

 **Good lord, this has taken me time to make. To be fair, given how complicated the Rusty Lake-series is in general it shouldn't have surprised me that this took me such a long time to write it. But I just couldn't help it, the Rusty Lake-series is one of my all-time favorite game-series of all time and I have never seen any Fanfiction about it as of yet. Who knows? I might be the first one to make a Rusty Lake-crossover in written form.**

 **On the subject of time, I am really sorry about the long gap since I last uploaded but I haven't been feeling well on both the outside and inside lately. Don't worry, I am getting help. But my writing has been on the backburner for a little while and I hope that you aren't too mad at me.**

 **Originally I wrote the aftermath-part of the chapter as Dumbledore and a few other wizards attempting to kidnap Harry from Dale and getting their asses kicked by Mr Owl and Mr Crow but it just didn't fit with the characters and the tone of the games so I had to start over from scratch. But finally, I have reached a chapter that I am happy with.**

 **For those that do not know what the Rusty Lake-series is, it is a series of point-and-click-games that takes place around this mysterious place known as Rusty Lake Mental Health and Fishing and the characters that live there. It is a very surreal series to say the least with a very eerie atmosphere that, according to many who have played them, is inspired by Twin Peaks and with plenty of dream-logic to follow. One of the things that is very impressive about this series is that it is able to give you intriguing and interesting characters despite them only saying a few words and in some cases nothing at all, simply by using the environment and the atmosphere as well as the actions that they take to make you want to know more about them. As I said, these games are amongst my favorite games in general and I highly recommend them for those that like point-and-clicks, puzzle-games and surrealism. Just don't let the graphics fool you, this series can be disturbing and even downright morbid in places. I recommend that you check out the trailers that the creators have uploaded on the Rusty Lake Youtube-page as they give you a fairly good idea if you can handle the content or not.**

 **I am planning to alternate the style of the aftermath of each chapter to mix things up, not every one is going to have the same structure. The last one was a very typical Dumbledore-trying-to-get-Harry-back-but-fails-miserably that we so often see in this type of story so I decided to do this one a little differently by having it take place a very long time after the letter is sent with Dumbledore merely being mentioned. Just to challenge myself ever so slightly.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your patience and I hope that it won't take as long to get the next chapter out. Have a pleasant read!**


End file.
